


Morosis

by SkairipasSister



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Carnival, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkairipasSister/pseuds/SkairipasSister
Summary: MorosisNounOrigin; Ancient GreekMeaning: the stupidest of stupiditiesSummary:It’s been a long time since Clarke has had fun. She only had two friends,her life was never really crazy until one night at the carnival. What would happen when Clarke stepped outside of her comfort zone? Would she get hurt? Make a new friend? Would she regret everything?





	Morosis

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll try to post every week but I’m not sure how well this will go so we’ll see haha

It’s been a long time since Clarke has really left her apartment to have fun. School has taken over her whole life, it’s always study, go to class, study, sleep, wake up and repeat. She has two friends Raven Reyes and Jasper Jordan, they are the only people she ever does anything with. They normally only got out for a drink at a random bar, but tonight they wanted to do something else. They wanted to be spontaneous, they wanted to go outside of their comfort zone. Which they both knew Clarke would hate, so they did it anyways. 

It was around 6 pm when Clarke got the text from Jasper meet me and Reyes in the lobby at 6:30 

Clarke figured it was only for drinks, but then she looked at the time and quickly called Jasper. “Hey Clarkey” Jasper answered with so much happiness in his voice. He was that friend that everyone went to when he or she were down. 

“Hey Jas, what are we doing? It’s too early for drinks?” Clarke asked afraid of what his answer might be. Because anything besides drinks at the bar would mean she had to step outside of her little bubble she called “order and simplicity”.

“Well, you see” Jasper starts right before Clarke cuts in. 

“No Jasper, no” Clarke screamed

“Clarke, come on. It could be fun!!” Jasper tried to Convince Clarke. 

“No Jasper, I don’t want to.” Which was the truth she didn’t want to, but then all of a sudden Raven was on the phone. 

“Clarke, hey it’s Raven. I don’t care what you want to do, we are going to the carnival. It’s the weekend you don’t have school tomorrow. Have some fun, live a little. You can study all you want tomorrow.” Raven was always one of those people, the kind of person that always wants to be crazy and do something exciting. 

“Okay fine. Fine, I gotta go shower. I'll be down at 6:30.” Clarke said quickly. 

And with that Clarke hung up the phone and got off of her bed. After Clarke’s shower, she changed into an orange sundress and put on white sandals. With ten minutes left before she had to meet her best friends, she did light makeup and put on her necklace which had her father's wedding band. With that, she was out the door and down to the lobby. 

.........

After getting out of the cab that they got, Clarke was overwhelmed and had to stop and take a breather. Clarke did not do well in places with a lot of people. As Clarke was calming down Raven pulled Clarke to buy tickets for the rides. Clarke doesn’t like many rides so she only buys a few tickets. After buying the tickets raven and Jasper go on the tilt-a-whirl and Clarke goes to the circus. On Clarke’s way to the circus, she is pushed and shoved so much that she ends up falling on the ground and passing out. The last thing she sees is Jasper’s converses.

The next time Clarke wakes up she is laying on a park bench, next to her two best friends. “Jasper she’s up,” said the brunette. 

“Hey Clarke, hows it going? Are you okay? What happened?” Jasper asked while helping her sit up.

“Hey guys. There were too many people around me and I just got to overwhelmed. Guys, I’m fine, I promise.

“Okay, do you want to go home?” Her friends both said in unison.

“No, I think I'll just go to the Ferris wheel, where I can just be alone. You guys go have fun, I’m gonna go buy more tickets.” Clarke reassured them both. 

“Okay Clarke, meet us back at this bench at 9:30. Got it? Text us if you need anything.” Raven said while she and Jasper walked away from Clarke. With that Clarke went to get more tickets and walked to the Ferris wheel.

......

Clarke was next in line for the Ferris wheel, she planned on giving the guy all of her tickets so that she can just stay on the ride. The guy asked her if she minded sitting with someone else who was alone as well. Clarke hesitated but then agreed while giving the guy all her tickets, which would give her ten rides. After entering the cart, Clarke quickly felt uncomfortable because it was a guy, a guy whom Clarke would have normally not chose to sit with.

“Hey I’m Bellamy Blake.” the stranger said as Clarke took her seat.

“I- I’m Clarke. C-larke Griffin.” She finally got out.

“Guess you’re my ride partner Princess.” He said with the biggest smirk on his face. 

“I guess I am. So, what is someone like you doing on a ferris wheel all alone at night?” Clarke questioned Bellamy.

“My sister ditched me for her boyfriend. And you know I could ask you the same question Clarke.” He paused waiting for a response, seeing as he didn’t get one he continued. “Why are you on a Ferris wheel all alone at night?”

“I don’t like going out and my friends do, so I figured the best place to hide alone would be a Ferris wheel. Where no one could interrupt me.” She said the last part in a very hushed tone.

“Well, I’m sorry princess, you know, for not being wanted here.” The curly haired boy said. 

“No, no, I want you here.” Clarke quickly stated way faster than the average person would.

“So you want me here?” He questioned with a wink.

“Yes, I want you here. I don’t know why I do, but I do.” Clarke stated while calming down a bit. Clarke really didn’t know why she wanted him there, but she knew she did not want to be alone tonight. 

“Fair enough princess.” He said as the Ferris wheel took off. He then noticed something, Clarke was shaking. Her hands were resting on her bouncing knees. Clarke was clearly nervous. So being the gentleman he is Bellamy took her hands in his and simply said, “I got you.” He had no idea how much that meant to Clarke. No one besides Raven and Jasper has ever stuck around long enough to really say that they were there for her. After hearing those words Clarke just completely broke because they were now at the top, she was so high up she felt like she was gonna fall so she did the only thing she could, cry. Just like Clarke, Bellamy did the only thing he could, he grabbed her face and made her look into her eyes. At that moment Clarke knew she made the right choice of saying yes to the ticket collector.

Just as the Ferris wheel was going back down to the ground Clarke got a text from raven where are you..... it's 9:30 Clarke. God dammit. What happened? Clarke didn’t know what to say so she just put her phone back in her pocket and got off the ride. Even though she could have gone on it more times she didn’t want to, she knew Bellamy wouldn’t be there for her and somehow that really scared Clarke. And at that moment Clarke did something she never thought she would do, she asked the question “what’s your number?” While pulling out her phone.

“Here give me that” he laughed. And if a feeling had a sound that would be the feeling she always wanted to feel. After getting her phone back she opens her messages and sees a new message with ‘Bellamy Blake :)’ which made her smile. “Wanna get out of here?” He asked, taking Clarke by surprise.

“Sure... actually wait I’m supposed to go home with my friends. I don’t have any other way home.” She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

“I have a car.” 

“What about your sister?” Clarke asked.

“I’ll text her. I’m sure she can get a ride home with her boyfriend.” And with that, he sent the text. While they wait for her to text back Clarke gets really excited about something in the distance. Bellamy quickly realizes that Clarke is looking at the cotton candy cart so he grabs his wallet from his jacket pocket and hands her a five. Clarke runs off with her hair flowing like waves right behind her. When Clarke returns with one cotton candy stick. By the time she got back, his sister responded to his text. "We're in the clear, she's got a ride back. Where do you wanna go princess?” 

“...We could go bowling” was one of Clarke's suggestions. 

“Maybe,” Bellamy Blake said Hesitantly. 

“Oh, I know. There is this little diner with the best milkshakes I’ve ever had.” And when she said that Bellamy knew that’s where they would go, just because of the way her eyes lit up.

“Okay I’m in, show me the way princess.” He said while stealing the cotton candy and taking a bite.

“Are we driving or walking? It’s not far.” She asked honestly she didn’t care she just wanted a milkshake.

“Walking is fine with me Clarke, only if you want to I don’t care.”

“Okay then. This way.” She said while taking his hand to show him the way. It was weird how perfect their hands fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle. While they were walking Clarke got very shaky and overwhelmed, so Bellamy stopped them and turned her to look into her eyes.

“Here hop on my back.” He said while turning around. 

“Are you sure?” She asked afraid of how heavy she was. 

“Yeah, I’m sure my sister probably weighs more than you. Come on, hop on.” And with that Clarke hopped on his back until they got out of the carnival. After getting out she hopped down and hugged Bellamy. They stayed like that until Clarke’s phone started ringing. Clarke let go of Bellamy and answered her phone.

“Clarke Griffin where the hell are you?” Raven screamed causing Clarke to move the phone away from her ear. “Hello?”

“Hey Ray, yes I’m fine. No, you don’t need to call the police. Rayes shut the hell up and let me talk. Okay, thank you. I’m going to get milkshakes at Sinclair’s with somebody. Okay, I got to go. Yes, ill be home tonight. Okay got it 2:30. Okay goodbye, tell Jasper I love him. Love you raven, goodbye.” Was all Bellamy could hear after Clarke put the phone back to her ear.  
“Okay we’re good, let's go.”

“Okay come here.” He said, as she walked over he laced their hands together once again. “So Clarke, what are you doing in this little town?” Bellamy asked Clarke, as she stole the cotton candy back from Bellamy. “Hey, I was eating that!”

“I know. And I’m in college here.” She said with a big smile.

“Where do you go to school?” 

“University of Buffalo. I’m a double Major, biology and studio art.” She replied. 

“Wow, that’s got to be tough.” Bellamy stated.

“Yeah it’s brutal, but I’ll get by.” She said as he twirled her around on the sidewalk.

“So, how did you find out about Sinclair’s?” Bellamy asked. 

“It was the only diner open past one am. I do a lot of late night studying.” Clarke said with a laugh. 

“I bet. College is tough.” Bellamy said. 

“You go to college?” Clarke asked. 

“Yeah, I’m also a double major at NCCC. Greek Mythology and music.” He said which stopped her in her tracks. 

“Music?” She asked only because he didn’t seem like the type. 

“Yeah, I sing and play the guitar and drums.” Little did Bellamy know, Clarke loved music. She thought of it as way more than a sound. It was an art, a voice, and it had so much meaning to her.

“Wow.” Was all that Clarke could get out. “We are here Bellamy.”

After entering the diner Clarke pulled them to a booth because she didn’t like chairs at restaurants for some reason. They just sat there chatting about random things until the waiter came up with menus. “We don’t need those, two peanut butter cookie milkshakes please.” The waiter took her order and walked away. 

“Good choice princess,” Bellamy said with a smirk. 

“Thanks Bell.” Clarke laughed. 

.....

Once the milkshakes arrived Clarke just sat there and watched Bellamy try the milkshake, Bellamy's face was priceless, it was like a kid in a candy shop. "Oh....my.....god" was all Bellamy could get out before Clarke started to laugh hysterically. "What? This shit tastes like Heaven. Fuck, sorry. I keep forgetting. Sorry I keep swearing. Sorry" Bellamy said right before he drank more of his milkshake.

"Hey, look at me Bell. Its fine, I'm cool with swearing I swear all the time." Clarke reassured him.

"You sure princess?" he asked hesitantly 

"Positive Bell" she reassured him

"Okay, tell me about yourself Clarke," he said with a slight questioning tone

"What do you want to know?" Clarke asked because honestly she doesn't like opening up to people, and telling them about herself was like sharing her secret diary.

“I don’t care. I just wanna get to know you more. You seem like someone I’d be friends with.” He stated. Which made Clarke feel really confident about herself. 

“Well, I’m not very open with many people, so this might take some time. My only friends are Raven Reyes and Jasper Jordan. I go to school at UB which you already knew. My mom and I are not close, and my dads not around.” She paused while touching her necklace. Bellamy noticed her necklace earlier tonight but he didn’t want to ask. “I’ve been doing art for as long as I can remember. And since my mom is a surgeon I always grew up in a hospital and knew I wanted to go into the medical field. I am currently unemployed but I have some money to get by. Now your turn.” Clarke moved the conversation over to Bellamy, because it was getting to hard for her. 

“Okay, I live with my best friends Monty Green, John Murphy and Nathan Miller. Although Miller technically doesn’t live with us. He’s in the military. I grew up with a rough childhood, I ended up raising my little sister Octavia. She is my whole world. Like I said before I sing and stuff, that’s just an emotional release to me but O told me that I should go to school for it.” He paused.

“ I’m gonna have to hear this one time.” 

“Definitely, and I’m glad you recommended this place. It’s so, so good.” Bellamy said while he finished his milkshake. After he finished he checked the time, “Hey Clarke we should prolly get going soon”

“What time is it?” Clarke asked. 

He looked down at his watch “One-thirty.” 

“Oh yeah okay I'll go pay.” Clarke said as she started to stand up. 

“Sit down princess.”

“Bellamy, I got this” Clarke said as she tried to get him to pay. 

“No sit down,” Bellamy said because he was not about to let her pay. 

“Fine but I got it next time” she responded.

“Okay,” Bellamy said as he got up to pay. On his way back he grabbed Clarke’s jean jacket and helped her into it. “Ready?”

“Yeah, let's go.” Clarke said as she reached towards Bellamy’s hand but Bellamy put his hand around her shoulder instead, and Clarke put her arm around his waist. She doesn’t know why she’s being like this, she wasn’t normally like this. 

Once they made it outside they started to walk back to the parking lot. Bellamy looked like he was deep in thought, so Clarke asked him “What’s up Bell?”

“Just thinking about tonight, and what you said about a next time?” Bellamy said as he looked at Clarke. Bellamy really thought her and him could be great friends. 

"What about tonight?" Clarke asked. 

"I don't know, I just feel like we could become really close." He said while they crossed the street and headed into the parking lot. 

"Yeah I feel the same way." Clarke agreed

"Really?" Bellamy Asked. 

"Yeah, of course. I've never really been this open around new people, especially not this quick." Clarke shared. 

Bellamy pulled out his car key, "I get that, here's my car."

"Wow, its nice" Clarke said as she looked at the bright orange Jeep Wrangler. 

"Thanks it was my first car after high school" he opened the passenger door for her, then walked around to the driver side to drive her home. which he did not exactly know where he was going,"Where do you live princess?"  
Clarke was buckling as she told him where he should take her "UB apartment 219 C. Thank you for taking me home." 

“Thank you for making tonight so much fun.” Bellamy was truly grateful for Clarke tonight. They sat in mostly silence the whole way to her house. It was only a ten minute drive. After arriving at the parking lot of apartment C, he put the car in park and hopped out of the Jeep to open Clarke’s door. 

Clarke hopped out and said “Thanks”, bellamy only smiled and took her hand while locking his car door. Clarke showed him the way to her apartment. When she got to the door she realized she didn’t have her key so she texted Raven.

Hey Reyes you up? I don’t have my key to my apartment. 

Of course Raven was up, to be exact Raven was actually up inside of Clarke’s apartment. Clarke heard shuffling on the other side of her door, and then the door opened. 

“Hey Clarke and extremely attractive guy.” Raven said while smirking towards Clarke.

“Hey Ray” Clarke said as she shoved raven inside the apartment, “I’ll be inside in a second.” With that she hugged bellamy and whispered into his ear, “text me when you get home, please?” While letting go of Clarke he made sure she knew that he would text her. He then walked back to the parking lot and started to drive home, it was around a twenty minute drive.

.....

After a while Clarke kicked Raven out of her apartment because she was asking way to many questions for her liking. Right after she hugged Raven goodbye, her phone vibrated in her purse. I’m home, until next time. Clarke quickly fell asleep thinking about the one and only Bellamy Blake.


End file.
